A Big Stupid Mistake
by MilesTailsPrower-007
Summary: Fancharacter filled crossover. Old.
1. The Strangeness of It All

A Big Stupid Mistake~  
  
by MilesTAiLSPrower-007  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first of all, this is kinda a cross-over. Also, I have used characters that aren't mine and are from other fics, but I asked their creators first. (Getting permission was easy, they're all friends of mine ^.^) Sheaira Wildfire belongs to GoldenSunSheba and is from a Jak & Daxter universe. Noshi Persor belongs to...Noshi, and is from the Yoshi universe. Last but DEFINATLY not least, Luminous Blane belongs to, well...Luminous Blane, and he's from, uh....something. (He's in some Sonic fics, I know that...but where else...?)   
  
But ANYWAY, there's my note of credit for now. If I add more characters that weren't acknowledged, I will give credit for them in Chapter 2. (I highly doubt I'll add anymore fan-created characters though) The rest of the characters are just regular Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Mario game characters. That's it. I didn't include any of MY made-up characters yet cause thus far, the ones I created for Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts ect. kinda suck. Well, I guess I'll use Drake. He's from a story I wrote (but haven't posted yet) on Kingdom Hearts, which was called Darq Saga. And yes, I spelled that correctly. When I post it, read it and find out!!!! Okay, off I go! Bye. (When I say the name Billy in this story, I mean Billy Hatcher, like as in, the kid in the chicken suit)  
  
*And for the record, Drake is Sora's little brother. He's younger than Sora by four years, and in Darq Saga, Drake was thirteen.*  
  
The first chapter is very uneventful, but it just so the plot is understandable. I tried to get the main characters in at least once each.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-   
  
A Bunch of "Heroes"?  
  
Tails breathed in the fresh air. The warm breeze was so nice, and the sun shone lazily across the beautiful grassy landscape. It was so relaxing. He lay in the grass, staring up at the cloudless blue sky for something to do. After afew minutes, the quiet lulled him into a light sleep. He'd only slept about fifteeen minutes when a loud call disturbed him.  
  
"TAILS!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Tails snapped himself awake. Who was calling him, and why were they-----  
  
WHACK!!!!!!!  
  
Something little hit him hard in the face with such speed and force that he didn't get to see what it was. His nose started to bleed from the hit, though, and a heavy throbbing came over the spot where he'd beeen hit. It was lucky he didn't get knocked out.  
  
Noshi immediatly ran over, out of breath. She was holding a golf club. "Tails!! Are you okay?!!" She sat down beside Tails. "I think Luminous hits the ball a little too hard." She picked up the golf ball laying close by, and it became apparent that it was what had hit Tails in the face. "Your nose is bleeding pretty bad, y'know."  
  
Tails managed to sit up slightly. "Ugh...you guys KNEW I was over here...I told Mario earlier. Why were you golfing so close by?!"  
  
Noshi smiled pityingly. "We weren't close by...Luminous just hit that ball REALLY hard."  
  
Tails lay down again, trying to control his nosebleed. "Ah, why me?"  
  
Luminous finally ran up. "TAILS! I am so sorry!! I had a feeling I'd hit the ball too hard when it when flew up like 200 feet in the air! Then Noshi went ahead to make sure I didn't cause any damage..." He helped Tails get up. "I'm gonna bring you back home, alright? Sorry again for hitting you."  
  
"It's alright, Luminous," Tails replied shakily. "Just DON'T hit me with anymore high-flying golf balls."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Noshi clutched her golf club. "Well, I'm gonna go back and keep playing golf with Mario. We still aren't good enough for the Toadstool Tour yet and we need to improve. Okay?"  
  
"Hey, I need practise more than you do. I just smashed Tails in the face with a golf ball," Luminous argued.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tails said calmly. "JUST DON'T GOLF NEAR ME!!!!"  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Sheaira had nothing to do. Everyone was either out somewhere or sleeping. She sighed heavily and sat down. Drake walked in. "What's the matter?"  
  
Shearia turned and looked at him. His hair was a disaray of hazel locks, and his eyes were a beautiful dark color of purple. He was possibly the most handsome guy in all of Marble City. He smiled at her. "You seem pretty bored."  
  
"I am." She was only sixteen, yet she and Drake had married about a month before. Drake was sixteen aswell, but had gone through a rough time at life for about three years now. It had matured him up alot. Sheaira turned back around the right way. "Drake, there's nothing to do!"  
  
"Hey, I know," Drake replied. "Marble City isn't the greatest, but Sora and I lived here since we were adopted. I got used to it. Plus, we have really cool friends living here, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah." Sheaira looked out the window. "I miss Sandover Village. And Daxter."  
  
Drake looked down. "I'm sorry he was killed. And Vivi was killed during the battle against RyoKo. Vivi was my best friend."  
  
Knuckles shoved the door open. "OKAY, WHERE IS HE?!!"  
  
Sheaira and Drake looked at him, surprised. "Where's who?"  
  
"DAMN IT, WHERE IS THAT SONIC?!"  
  
Drake couldn't help laughing at Knuckles' rage. "Dude, he's out somewhere. You don't have to implode about it."  
  
Knuckles made a low sort of growling noise. "Look, just tell me where he is, or don't. I'm too busy to deal with this junk right now."  
  
Sheaira shrugged. "Neither of us know. Tails is asleep upstairs, though. He might know. We're baby-sitting him for Sonic."  
  
"Fine," Knuckles muttered. "But if you see Sonic, tell him I haven't yet forgotten...." He left.  
  
"Well, that was loud," Luminous said, coming in. "I could hardly watch the end of Bionicle. And you guys need taller doorways. I keep on nearly hitting them. By the way, what's Knuckles raging about today?"  
  
"I dunno," Drake replied. "Something about Sonic."  
  
"Well, duh. He's always raging about Sonic. I should've known."  
  
The room stayed realitively quiet for a little while. Finally, Luminous spoke up again. "Well I've got lots to do. See ya later!" He left out the same door as Knuckles had gone out of.  
  
"Sorry to say this, Drake, but you don't have the greatest taste in cities." Sheaira sighed again for what had to be the tenth time that afternoon. "Oh, I miss home so much."  
  
Drake looked down. "Look, I'm sorry you don't like Marble City much. But this is my home now. My friends are here. My good times took place here. C'mon, please give it another shot."  
  
"Alright, I will," Sheaira replied. "Just for you."  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Sonic was having a pretty good day. Thus far, he'd almost been hit by cars four times that morning. Danger meant fun to him. He purposly stood in front of cars for the fun of it, but side-stepped out of the way at the last second. He was the fastest thing alive, and he knew it. Also, he wasn't afraid to show off how fast and fearless he could be.  
  
After afew hours of jacking off like a complete idiot along the busy routes for an hour and a half, Sonic went home. Tails was still sleeping. 'Heck,' Sonic thought. 'He's eight years old. He could sleep all day and no one would be pissed.'  
  
He took a shower and had some coffee. The house was really quiet. When Tails decided to sleep in, it made a big difference on the noise level in the place. No video games, or plane-repairs, or books falling off the shelf. It was like a big, quiet dream. Sonic was pleased to have the quiet to himself.  
  
The phone rang. Sonic got up and answered it. Maybe it was something to do.  
  
"Hello, Sonic here."  
  
"It'sa me, Mario."  
  
Sonic smiled. "Hey, Mario. Wassup?"  
  
"Well-a, me an' Luigi and-a Yoshi were gonna go out and play a little more golf dis morning. You like to come, yes?"  
  
"Ah, I'll pass, Mario," Sonic replied smoothly. "Thanks for the offer."  
  
"Anytime. Bye now!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up. "Well," Sonic thought, slightly disappointed. "That wasn't too interesting." He kind of missed the good old days. The Eggman-battling days. Those days had ended about two months earlier. After the final (and this time, I mean FINAL) battle, Chaos Control had (again) transported him, Tails, Knuckles, Big, Amy, Cream and Cheese to another world. How many times did Sonic have to wreck that stupid machine of Eggman's...? This time, the group was transported to Terra. Sonic still couldn't understand the story of how Mario, Luigi, Link, or anyone else had gotten there. Too many complicated details. That, and Mario's English wasn't exactly the 'best', and he was the one that did the explaining.  
  
"So much boredom," Sonic said aloud. "No more action without the old Egghead. I hate to say it, but I think I almost miss him wreaking havoc."  
  
Tails got up and came downstairs. "'Morning, Sonic," he said brightly. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Same as usual around here, Tails," Sonic said. "Nothin' much."  
  
Tails looked down a little. "I see. Try to cheer up though! It'll get more interesting around here! Before you didn't need Dr.Eggman to kick around just for a good time!" He smiled hopefully. "Right?"  
  
Sonic smiled too. Tails was really good at reminding him of things. "You're right, Tails! So let's get this show on the road!"  
  
(Meanwhile, at Link's house)  
  
Everyone was having a pretty good time. Link was passing around a couple of XBox controllers, and he and his friends were having fun with Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Volleyball.  
  
Billy was doing a good job of winning.  
  
"It isn't fair," complained Toad. "Billy's too good! He should give someone else a chance to win!"  
  
"Fine," Billy grumbled. "I'll go easy on you guys."  
  
Princess Peach was so drunk she was nearly walking straight into walls. She was yabbering about something to do with pickles, and how there were 'pink triangles at 7:30'. Everyone else tried to ignore her in the background.  
  
Link sat down next to Cloud. "Ah, we are probably the biggest bunch of idiots on this side of the planet," Link said jokingly. "Look at us! Just sitting around, playing video games and getting drunk." He smiled, and took a sip of his beer.  
  
"NO FAIR!!!!!" Toad wailed. "BILLY WON AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"  
  
Cloud frowned slightly. "Y'know, all of us used to be a bunch of heroes. Now we're just being ridiculous."  
  
"Hey, we all know that, Cloud," Ash replied. "But not anymore. We're sorta more over 'heroes' than we should be."  
  
"Yeah," Cloud muttered.  
  
A bunch of "heroes"....maybe that isn't such a good thing. Maybe heroes were still needed.. 


	2. What in the Hell!

A Big Stupid Mistake~  
  
Chapter 2- What in the Hell?!!  
  
"I AM BORED OUTTA MY FRICKIN' MIND!!!!!" Sonic wailed. "BEING STUCK WITH AMY IS BETTER THAN PLAYING GOLF, DAMN YOU!!!! I CANNOT STAND THIS!!!!"  
  
Mario laughed a little. "Sonic, you will get over it-a and see how fun-a golfing is!!! Trust me!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he muttered. "Last time I trusted you, I lost all my chips in poker! HA!" He readied his swing. Alright, so he hadn't found anything to do. And so he was stuck playing golf with Mario and Luigi.  
  
Tails walked up. "Hi-a Sonic," he said. "Having fun?"  
  
"No," Sonic pouted as he swung and missed the golf ball again. "Does it look like it?!"  
  
Tails giggled. "Not really. Want some candy? I got lots of it. Sheaira gave it to me for being nice and helping her out today."  
  
"Tails, you act so Christian sometimes it annoys me," Sonic joked. "You're such a good kid, though. OOH! Jellybeans!" He shoved a handful of them into his mouth. "Mmmmm..." He paused. "Okay," he said, his mouth full of jellybeans. "I'm gonna swing again." As I'm sure everyone predicted, he swung and missed again. And again. And again...  
  
Luminous came along. "Sonic, you suck at that," he commented. "Want some help?"  
  
Sonic sighed. "When it comes to stupid golf, I could use all the help I can get!" He handed Luminous the golf club. "So show me!"  
  
"Okay, but Tails, you'd better keep a fair distance..."  
  
Tails backed up so he wouldn't be hit.  
  
Luminous readied his swing. "See Sonic? You just go like...THIS!" He swung the club and the golf ball whipped across the course. "Wow...I hit the ball, and it caused no damage! KICK ASS!! w00t!" He did a little dance. Sonic looked at him skeptically.   
  
"And you're supposed to be older than me, if you don't recall..." Sonic said curtly. He re-claimed his golfclub and attempted to try again. Luminous continued his dance.  
  
Tails crossed his arms. "Y'know, Sonic, I've noticed that Sheaira has been acting a little strange lately..."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sonic asked, as he tried yet again to hit the ball and failed. "DAMN YOU GOLF BALL! Someone get me another one! This one is jinxed, I swear!" He picked it up and studied it. "It's probably the one that hit you yesterday, Tails. That's why its jinxed. ITS THE CURSED BALL FROM HELL!"  
  
Tails blushed. "Sonic..." he said quietly. "You're embarrassing me..."  
  
"Why?" Sonic asked, failing to notice that everyone was staring at him and Tails. "Ah, well. I'll hit the damn ball eventually."  
  
(four hours later)  
  
"Okay, I give up," Sonic said. "4693294018694027465 swings later, I realize I'll never hit the god-forsaken golf ball."  
  
Everyone sighed. 


	3. WHAT THE FUCK!

A Big Stupid Mistake  
  
chapter 3- WHAT THE FUCK?!!!  
  
Sheaira was bored. Very bored. So bored, in fact, that she started to toy with something she shouldn't've, Drake's Moon Rod. She waved it around 'harmlessly' (or so she thought) admiring the lovely trail of blue sparkles it made. The sparkles went everywhere, landing on everything, then disappearing. Sheaira sighed. There was so much nothing afoot.  
  
Sonic came in. "Hey, Sheaira," he said. "I suck at golf." He sat down glumly at the kitchen table, staring down at nothing.  
  
Sheaira pushed a large bowl of jellybeans across the table to him. "Here. Want some? I have alot here, and Tails says you love them."  
  
"OOH JELLYBEANS!!!" Sonic grabbed a huge handful and shoved them in his mouth. "Mmmmm...yumm." He sat eating jellybeans to his heart's content for awhile.  
  
Sheaira laughed. "You're so weird, you know!"  
  
Sonic pushed the bowl back to her. "Ugh...I think I've had my fill." He'd gotten through at least three quarters of the candy. Sheaira pulled a huge container of them out of a cupboard and refilled it.   
  
"HOLY COW YOU KNOW HOW TO HOARD CANDY!" Sonic cried. "Damn, I wish I could do that....But I love jellybeans, and I have an eight-year old in the house, so its kinda hard to have 'em around long." He smiled. "The same goes for chilidogs, but I can't seem to share those at all..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sheaira smiled, and ate some of the brightly colored candies herself.  
  
Tails ran in. "Hey Sonic! Are you comin' home?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute," Sonic replied. "But who one the practise golf?"  
  
"Mario," Tails answered, as though it were really abnormal (which it wasn't). "Yoshi was runner-up, though."  
  
"Here, Tails," Sheaira said. "Have some jellybeans! I have too many."  
  
"Alright." Tails took some of the candies and ate them. "But why do you have so many?!"  
  
"Drake won them in town earlier, but there's WAY too much for us alone to stomach."  
  
"Oh. Maybe you could give some to Knuckles," Tails suggested. "He's been really grumpy lately."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So Sheaira shared jellybeans with Knuckles. And Cream. And Shadow, who suddenly popped into the plot of things because I neglected to mention him in Chapters 1 or 2, lazy me.  
  
And strange things happened. (No, don't start thinking about touchy-feely sexy moments, you perverts. This is rated PG13)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Sonic woke up later than usual. He felt a little weird, but he assumed it was from golfing the day before. He went downstairs, heeding little or nothing about anything. He just wanted his morning coffee. It would help him wake up.  
  
Sitting in the living room, drinking his nice hot coffee, Sonic's thought were disturbed by Tails' rather loud and sudden call.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SONIC!!!"  
  
"What do you want?!!" Sonic yelled back.  
  
He heard Tails come downstairs, then press himself against the back of the door to the living room. His breathing was quiet and trembling. "Sonic, are you...alright..?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"  
  
Tails swallowed. "You don't feel any...different?"  
  
"No, not to my extreme and massive knowledge."  
  
"Please check for me..."  
  
Sonic sighed. Tails sure was acting odd. Sonic closed his eyes, and ran his hand back through his hair. Nothing could be different. "Tails, I'm fine. Just get the hell in here and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Tails slowly pushed open the door, and took a step into the room.   
  
Sonic looked at the little orange-haired boy in shock. Tails' eyes were sick with worry. He played with the hemm of his white t-shirt. Sticking out the back of his jeans were his two tails, un-altered in the slightest. "I thought you said you were okay, Sonic," he said softly. "You don't look okay..."  
  
Sonic was too shocked to do anything. "T- tails, you're a- a...kid."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You're human, too."  
  
Sonic touched his hair again. Wait...hedgehogs had quills, not soft fluffly hair. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled, jumping up. "I'M A FRICKING HUMAN!!!!!" 


	4. SEXAY SONIC!

A Big Stupid Mistake~  
  
chapter 4- SEXAY SONIC!  
  
Sonic was happy. Hey, Tails could be as upset and teary-eyed as he wanted. Sonic though this transformation kicked ass to the limits of reality, and didn't want to give it up. He was more than happy. He was...uh, MONDO happy! (I think that's a good description) He spent most of the morning admiring himself in a mirror.  
  
"Who's so sexay it hurts?" he asked his reflection. "Oh! Could it be Sonic?! OF COURSE IT COULD! HE IS DAMN SEXAY!" He smiled.  
  
Tails, meanwhile, was trying to think of a way to un-do what had been done, and his face was streaked with tears. He sat on the couch, hugging his knees against his chest, crying a little as he continued to think of ways to reverse the current situation.  
  
"Sonic...please help me out here," he requested softly, wiping away tears.  
  
"Not now, Tails! I'm busy!" Sonic replied. He turned back to the mirror. "AH AM SO SEXAY, YES AH AM!!!" He posed.  
  
Tails sighed. "Well, you're no help."  
  
"Awww, sorry, Tails! Did I step on your itty bitty wittle ego there?"  
  
"Cut it out," Tails said. "This isn't good, what's happened here, and it could get worse." He pushed some of his orange hair off of his forehead and sighed. "What if this is some sort of magic problem?!! What if Drake can't fix it?! What if we're stuck like this?!!"  
  
"What if the little kid won't stop complaining for two seconds?!!!" Sonic smiled in the curt way he usually managed. "Then the world will die of over-explosure to your sensless acts of FAILING TO NOTICE HOW COOL WE LOOK!"  
  
Tails put his face in his hands, and cried some more. Sonic realized his attitude had gotten out of had again, and with a sigh, he walked over to Tails, sat down beside him, and put his arm around the little boy. He drew Tails closer against his side, and hugged him. "Look, I'm sorry, kiddo. You know I never mean to upset you," he said gently. "I love you as my little brother, and you know that."  
  
Tails choked back a sob and looked at him. "We're brothers. We're supposed to argue. But right now I want you to help me." He hugged Sonic. "I don't wanna be like this forever!!!"  
  
"Could we go see if anyone else transformed?" Sonic asked. "I doubt we were the only ones transformed."  
  
(Shadow's house)  
  
Shadow stood still, silently gazing at his reflection. His hair was black with red highlights, and his skin was slightly tanned. The look of calmness remained in his eyes, with a little bit of added disgust. He turned away from the mirror.  
  
Luminous tried to hide his grin. He hadn't transformed, and he was getting a little bit obsessed with pointing out this fact. "Shadow, are you okay there? You look a little...stoned." He burst out laughing.  
  
Shadow gave him a look. "This isn't much of a laughing matter, you know. I could easy Chaos Control you out of my sight, or out of this country, if you decide you want to go that far with my patience right now."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm kidding," Luminous said. "You're just so calm alot of the time its like..."  
  
"Don't even GO there, Luminous Blane," Shadow threatened. "This isn't a good time."  
  
Tails and Sonic burst in. Sonic took one look at Shadow's hair, and keeled over laughing. Luminous keeled over laughing at Sonic, due to the fact that his hair was blue and looked generally strange.  
  
"Ahem." Shadow looked slightly annoyed at the both of them, and at the sight of Shadow's glare, they both stopped their fits of laughter. "Thank you. This isn't a light matter we have here."  
  
"No kidding," Luminous said. "YOU GUYS LOOK RIDICULOUS!!!" He held back his laughter as best he could.  
  
Sonic crossed his arms. "I'M NOT RIDICULOUS, I'M SEXAY!"  
  
"Sure you are...Heh heh."  
  
"...shut up, you..."  
  
"Wait a sec," Tails said. "If Sonic and I are human, and Shadow is human...then maybe Cream and Knuckles are too!!"  
  
Hmmmmm.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *sob* I am having a hard time today as things are not going well. I apologize for how short the chapter is and chapter 5 will be up shortly. I have afew things to deal with, you see...I was up very late last night because I was so stressed out...But I am not ot give up on my writing, even if I spend all morning crying my eyes out...Okay, bye now... 


	5. Bloody Hell!

* FOR THE RECORD, 'RANDOM PERSON', I WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT COMIC WHEN I BEGAN WRITING THIS!!! Yeah, but Sonic etc. don't switch around with Goku etc. so I am not a copy-cat...(^.^)*  
  
A Big Stupid Mistake  
  
chapter 5- BLOODY HELL!!!  
  
"Alright, so you guys are human," Luminous said. "I don't see what's so bad about that...at least I'm getting a good laugh outta all this." He smiled.  
  
"The problem is that we aren't MEANT to be human, you putz," Shadow replied. "Tails is right. We need a way to undo this transformation." He paced around the room a bit. "Let's wait until everyone else arrives before we decide what to do."  
  
In afew moments, Cream and Knuckles arrived. Knuckles was a tall guy with a good build, wearing white martial arts robes with a black belt. His hair was red and in long dreadlocks, and he had a pretty good tan. Cream was a pretty little girl with brown hair in two long pigtails. She had fair skin and was wearing the little red dress she always wore. Cheese the Chao was normal and followed her as always.  
  
Everyone stared at everyone else in shock. Shadow put his hands into the pockets of his long black trenchcoat and looked down at the carpet, thinking. Drake ran in with Sheaira at his heel. In his left hand, he clutched his Moon Rod. "Alright," he said, partially out of breath. "I got here as fast as I could and...OH MY GOOD GOD SHADOW'S HAIR LOOKS HILARIOUS!!!"   
  
Shadow glared at him. "Luminous supposes I'm stoned, and you and Sonic think my hair is some sort of joke. If anymore of my patience must be wasted on your foolishness, I'll be more than happy to Chaos Control you three elsewhere."  
  
Cream worriedly looked at Shadow. "Please, Mr. Shadow, don't do that!" she said. "Sonic, Luminous and Drake mean no harm!" She looked at him pleadingly with her big brown eyes and Shadow grudgingly let the three taunters off on a final warning.  
  
"Alright, I'm sure this is no problem to fix," Drake said. "I mean, if my rod did this, I can probably undo it."  
  
Sonic pouted. "But we look so kick-ass," he pointed out. "WE'RE HUMAN AND IT LOOKS COOL! Why change back?!"  
  
"Because it's a spell unintentionally cast on you and it could have side-effects. Let me reverse it before something BAD happens, okay?"  
  
Though Sonic still disagreed, Drake cast the transformation-reverse spell on everyone who'd been transformed, and...IT DIDN'T WORK!!! Drake stood dumbfounded (heh heh, DUMBfounded!! XD) for afew moments, trying to get over the fact that he, Drake Elias Zephyr, the greatest Sorts Magician in the city, had failed.   
  
"N- nothing happened," Drake said aloud in disbelief. "AND THIS IS ALL BECAUSE SHEAIRA ENCHANTED THE JELLYBEANS!" He sat down heavily on the couch. "Ugh...I thought I was good..."  
  
Sonic did a happy dance. "WOOHOO! NOW I CAN STAY SEXY!!!!" He paused. "AND SHADOW'S HAIR REMAINS WORTHY OF TAUNTS!!!"  
  
"HOORAY!" Luminous cheered. "More teasing of Shadow's stupid-looking hair AND Sonic's generally blue and stupid looking hair!"  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes.  
  
Amy ran in with Rouge (who suddenly popped into the plot of things cuz I forgot to mention her in chapters 1-4...). "What happened?!" Amy cried. "I heard Sonic and everyone is..." She stopped dead in her tracks. There were hearts in her eyes. "...human. Oh, Sonic!! You look so SEXY!!!" He ran to him and hugged him.   
  
Rouge was looking across the room at Knuckles. Though she'd never admitt it, he looked pretty good.  
  
"Amy lemme go!" Sonic cried. "I'm lots taller than you so I can kick you around!!"  
  
Quickly, Amy grabbed some of the Cursed Humanizing Jellybeans out of Sheaira's pocket and ate them. She gave some to Rouge too, and they too became human.  
  
"Oh great," Sonic wailed. "HUMAN AMY!!! BLOODY HELL, I'M DOOMED!" 


	6. No Luck Yet

A Big Stupid Mistake~ chapter 6  
  
  
  
Okay, so human Rouge and Amy is a really scary thought. Now Drake was getting really mad at himself for having no reverse to what had happened. He sat in a melancholy fashion on the couch in Shadow's livingroom. "I don't understand," he repeated quietly for the hundredth time that day. "I thought I was the best sorts magician..."  
  
"Give it up," Knuckles said. "You made us human unintentionally. Besides, nothing really cares, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Amy stood close to Sonic, huggling him alot. "Oh Sonic...you're so sexy," she said happily. "I just want to stay here and cuddle you like this forever!!" Sonic sighed in a heavy, depressed manner. "I'M supposed to be the only one who thinks I'm sexy...Ugh...but now Amy's just gonna hold me until her heavily-perfumed stench causes me to parish in the hell that is her arms!!" He sighed again very bitterly.  
  
Shadow had his arms crossed and his red eyes were filled with loathing toward the situation they'd found themselves in. "We need a way to get out of this," he forced. "I don't intend to stay this way forever!" Sonic laughed at him. "Shadow, you just think that way cause you have a ridiculously stupid hairstyle." He smiled, ignoring Amy. "Drake should continue laughing at you while he still can. He's probably going to change us all back later, somehow."  
  
Drake looked up. "Yeah, I guess. Shadow DOES look like a total fruit..." He stood up. "Well, I'll be back later. I have to go find a way to do something about all this. Bye." He left, and Sheaira quickly went after him. "Bye Tails," she called back. "You look like such a cutey!!"  
  
Tails blushed slightly.  
  
"So," Sonic said. "What are we all gonna do now? What's everybody going to go do?"  
  
"Bionicle," Luminous decided, and left.  
  
"Guard the Master Emerald, DUH!" Knuckles left too.  
  
"Go treasure hunting for jewels...maybe even Knuckles' jewels, if you know what I mean..." Rouge smiled seductively and left also.  
  
"I'm gonna go play N64," Tails said. "Bye!"  
  
Cream left with him since she had nothing better to do.  
  
Sonic thought for a moment. Shadow glared at him. "Don't you DARE make a crack about my hair again, damn you."  
  
Sonic smiled curtly. "Thanks for reminding me! Your hair looks like a giant flower from the back! A big black and red one." Shadow had a low growl rising in his throught, but before it could become angered words, Sonic took off out of the house.   
  
"BYE!" he called. "I'm going to bug my friends!"  
  
Shadow sighed.  
  
Tails was having a good time. Heck, he wasn't used to being 4.6 ft. tall, but, heck, at least he wasn't 2.6...He was playing StarFox, but doing as bad a job as Amy playing Perfect Dark. Cream and Cheese watched him.  
  
"I hate being human," Tails said. "It's really stupid and my stupid hair keeps falling in my eyes." He paused his game, and pushed a lock of his orange fluffy hair out of his eyes. "Ughhh...see what I mean?! This little tufts don't normally bug me when I'm a fox, but now they're driving me crazy!!!"  
  
Cream giggled. "It's really not that bad. Shadow probably has it worst. His hair is a big black fluff!"  
  
Tails smiled. "Yeah I know."  
  
Noshi came in. "Hi Tails and Cream. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Tails turned to look at her. "Playin' Starfox, but I'm really bad at it."  
  
Noshi sat dowm on the couch with him. "Sorry Drake is having lots of trouble with changing you back to your regular forms."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cream replied. "He'll find a way to change us back sometime."  
  
Noshi sighed. "And the Toadstool Tour is coming up. I suck. I can't go participate...I know Yoshi and Mario want me to, but I really really suck."  
  
"Oh well," Tails and Cream said at once.  
  
Noshi rolled her eyes. "Right...you're really supportive..." 


	7. AntiMagic Reverse

A Big Stupid Mistake ch.7 *OMG!! It actually made it to ch.7?!!*  
  
Drake flipped frantically through the Book of Lhyre again. There had to be a reverse in the stupid thing somewhere. For cryin' out loud, the book had five thousand pages!!! That's like more than four of those Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix books!!! (Tip: Never tease ANYONE who is reading that Harry Potter book...they have a huge hardcover book in thier hands!!!) Well, anyway, he fliped through the book again. Shearia watched him. "Drake, that'll take all day!" Drake was flipping page by page seperatly. He left her remark unheeded, and went through each enormous chapter carefully.  
  
"Drake, it was an ACCIDENT," Sheaira pointed out. "That book is of spells that were done intentionally, isn't it? Even still, it'll take you a really long time to get through the big ol' thing."  
  
Drake sighed. "I know, but what choice do I have?! It's not like I can just go ask Ryu how to use the dumb Book of Lyhre! I don't think I can reverse the spell on my own...I need some sort of hint of what I'm doing wrong." He slammed the cover shut, accidently hitting his fingers. "OWWWWWCH!!!!"  
  
Sheaira giggled. "You poor thing! You're such a clutz sometimes." She kissed him. "Why don't you go over to someone else's house? like someone who knows magic. ANY MAGIC!!!" Drake thought for a moment. "Well, I could go talk to Sonic about those Chaos Emeralds..." He got up from the table. "See ya in a bit, okay?"  
  
"Bye, honey."  
  
"Same to you. See ya soon, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Later!" He left.  
  
Sonic was on the couch asleep. Cream had left hours earlier, and Tails was sitting against the front of the couch, asleep with his N64 controller in hand. On the screen, Fox McCloud's team ship was plummeting downward to its doom. Drake rolled his eyes, and cleared his through. "AHEM! Sonic?"  
  
Sonic's green eyes flickered open. "Hey Drake," He said with a yawn. "What's up?"  
  
"I came to talk to you about the Chaos Emeralds. Do they have any magic power at all?"  
  
"Hoo boy! YEAH! Loads of energy too...but they separate after you get all seven...It's like they all have grudges against each other." He smirked. "Why?"  
  
"Hmmm...well, I'm trying to find a reverse to the spell, and I need a little help, though I had ot admitt it."  
  
"Hah, well, count me out!" Sonic said firmly. "I LIKE bein' this way, thanks."  
  
"Well, YOU'RE no help." Drake smiled. "I'm going to have to go ask someone experienced...like Hamtaro."  
  
"HAMTARO KNOWS MAGIC?!! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!"  
  
"No, I'm not...he's not very good, and he doesn't DO magic, but he hung out with Ganon 'til he had that heart attck and died...I still remember how happy Link was that that guy was gonna keep his hands off Princess Zelda..."  
  
"Wow...Hamtaro and magic...I never woulda guessed. Hmm."  
  
"Yeah, well, see ya Sonic."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye."  
  
Drake shook his head in disbelief and left. "This is so weird...The reverse is probably gonna be a peice of hell to create..." He walked down the street toward Hamtaro, Link, and Billy's house.  
  
"Goodmorning," Link said. "Whatcha lookin' for?"  
  
"Hamtaro."  
  
"Ah. Cool. Him and Billy are playing Xbox again."  
  
"Okay." Drake walked into the living room. "Hey, Hamtaro. I came to ask you about Cursed Jellybeans. You heard what happened, right?" Billy paused the game and looked at him. "You betcha! We heard alright!" He grinned. "Lucky we didn't eat any cursed JELLYBEANS FROM HELL! Especially me and Link...we're human...god only knows what the hell WE'D turn into!!" He smiled and turned back to his video game, which he was probably obsessed with...  
  
"Did you say you wanna talk to me about the Cursed Jellybeans?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yeah," Drake replied. "Do you know the reverse? I tried with my Moon Rod and it didn't do a thing, but i have the most powerful sorts magic in the town."  
  
"Hmmm, well, did ya try the anti-magic reverse?"  
  
"???"  
  
"Lesse...the anti-magic reverse would be..."  
  
Drake waited anxiously as Hamtaro thought. (Okay, so Hamtaro just popped into the plot of things like Rouge and Shadow...sorry) "Well, I think the anti-magic reverse would be...Ummm...Ganon told me lots about this kinda stuff...It's chapter six in the Book of Lhyre. Anti-magic reverses...this one would be...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got it! The reverse is PIE!!!"  
  
Billy burst out laughing. "Pie?!!" He laughed harder. "That's FUNNY!"  
  
Well, now they knew what was needed...PIE!!!! 


	8. Makin' DA PIE!

A Big Stupid Mistake~ chapter 8 *DUDE!!!! ITS ALMOST DONE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!*  
  
"Alright, so this was all just a big, stupid mistake," Sheaira admitted. "Once we make the PIE OF MIRACLES everything will be back to normal."  
  
"Can it make things that were NEVER normal turn normal?" Sonic asked. "In which case, Mario needs some, pronto!!"  
  
"Hey-a, watch it! I'm-a Super Mario!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Right..."  
  
Everybody was hanging out in front of Drake's house. Well...excluding Toad and Billy. Damn, they were so obsessed with Xbox that it was nearly all they ever did. Of course, Billy always won, but I doubt anyone really cares. Amy had Sonic to huggle, Rouge was gazing silently at Knuckles, Cream and Cheese were playing tag, and all the Mario-realated people were havin' a big ol' arguement about the Toadstool Tour.  
  
"I-a tell you, a-Mario will-a WIN!!" Mario cried.  
  
"NO, I'M GONNA WIN!!" Yoshi wailed.  
  
"No, I'm going to. I practiced up," Peach said.  
  
"Pfft, you're all wrong," Luminous said. "NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO WIN!!!!"  
  
They all looked at him in surprise. "Man, Sonic could almost beat you in golf, and he can't even hit the ball," Luminous teased. "But forget that! I have to tease Shadow's hair!!" Shadow had his arms crossed. Generally, he liked to look as though he were miserable. And he did an excellent job of it. There was a melancoly, pouting sort of look about him most of the time, and alot of girls found this sexy. Well...except Amy. Amy had Sonic all to herself and she was quite pleased about it all together.  
  
"Amy, if you let Sonic go, he'll like you more," Tails offered. "Really! He can't stand being clung to all the time!!"  
  
Amy snuggled Sonic more. "Never!! He's MY Sonic and I'm gonna hold him all I want!!!"  
  
Link laughed. "Ah, this is great! I've never seen a girl so desperate!!" He smiled and watched as Sonic desperatly tried to squirm free of Amy's hold.  
  
"I'm NEVER gonna let you go!" she declared. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic wailed. "TAILS, HELP ME OUT PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEE!"  
  
Tails sighed, and swept his orange hair out of his eyes with his gloved hand. "I dunno, Sonic...she seems pretty confident about keeping ya."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! C'MON!! DAMN YOU YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY SIDEKICK!!!! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Tails giggled. "Sorry. Can't. Wait for the pie. Then you'll be a hedgehog again, and you won't be so tall and easy to hold,"  
  
"UGHHHHHH FINE!!!" Sonic cried. "Just get her off me!!!"  
  
"Quit freaking out," Sheaira called from the kitchen. "I'm almost done. I hope you all like cherry pie!!"  
  
Amy finally released Sonic. Tails was going through a mad fit of laughter over this; Sonic looked like he'd been away from civilization for a month when Amy let him go. His hair was a mess, and he immediatly set to fixing it. "Grrrr...stupid Amy...I'll figure out how to repel her one o' these days."  
  
"That's easy," Noshi replied, with a smile. "Don't shower for a week. And don't brush your teeth. Ugh, your chili-dog breath is just NASTY!!!"  
  
"Note to self," Sonic said, quietly. "Don't shower or brush teeth..."  
  
Luminous sighed. "Sonic you have alot to learn."  
  
"What?!!" Sonic demanded. "If it repells Amy, I'll do ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Dude, Noshi was joking."  
  
Sonic blushed slightly. "I knew that..."  
  
The sky was still a crisp color of blue. Perfect and cloudless. So of course you all know what some people decided to go do. Golf. Of course. And Sonic was not willing to give it another go.  
  
"Come on-a, Sonic!" Mario urged. "It's-a not so hard, yes?"  
  
"No, its TREMENDOUSLY hard," Sonic said. "Plus, golfing is geeky. I'm not about to lose my good image."  
  
Luminous scoffed. "Egotistical, self-centered moron..." he muttered.  
  
Well, anyway, the pie was almost done!! Hooray! Well, at least I think that's a hooray...Okay, forget that. The point was that everyone would soon be back to normal. Is that good or bad...? Damn, I need to stop arguing with myself...So, at least now everyone was starting to relax about the situtaion, even the non-human characters that weren't turned human. That's defianlty a good sign. No fear=easier solutions....And antimagic reversal pie helps too...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty, so that chapter was just a waste of...well...chapter. Oh well. It got my point through...I think. Well, anyhow, you know Sheaira is making the G** D*** pie. Sorry...I'm not in the greatest mood since I got up early to write more story...But this story is makin' it okay, so as long as its at least read by one person frequently til its done, I'm happy. ^.^ Yay. Okay, Tails out. Bye bye! 


	9. TRANSFORMING BACK!

A Big Stupid Mistake~ chapter...whatever its at, I forget really...^.^'  
  
"THERE!!" Sheaira cried. "IT'S DONE!" She took the anti-magic reverse pie out of the oven. It smelled really good; the warmth filled the kitchen, too. "How long will it take to cool?" Shadow asked. "I can't STAND being human any longer!!" Behind him, Sonic was snickering at his hair. "Heh heh," he chuckled. "It looks like a starfish!"  
  
Shadow turned quickly, and angrily punched Sonic in the face. Sonic fell on his ass, shocked that Shadow had actually struck him. "I'd about had it with you anyway," Shadow muttered, turning away from Sonic, who now had a sore jaw. Everyone was looking at Shadow in surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" he demanded harshly. "GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUISNESS!"  
  
No-one argued.  
  
Tails watched Sheaira cut her perfect pie into many slices. "Heck," she said. "I might as well give some to some of my other friends too. It won't have any effect on them!" She smiled. "It's a pity you don't want to stay human. You look like a little angel." Tails blushed. "Ummmm...thank you." He smiled too.  
  
"HEY! HEY! HEY!!" Drake cried. "CUT IT OUT! Miles, stop flirting with my wife!!"  
  
Tails' smile broadened. "Actually, she was the one who talked to me first...I dunno about flirting."  
  
Drake's eyebrows went up. "Sheaira," he said, his tone teasing. "You have more sence than to flirt with an eight year old."  
  
Sheaira laughed. "Well, sorry!"  
  
Shadow's impatience was rising. "HURRY UP!!! I'M ABOUT READY TO CHAOS CONTROL SONIC ACROSS THE PLANET!!!" Sonic yelped and jumped back from Shadow. He'd have to shut up, and fast. Mario was still playing golf. Yoshi etc. had gone with him. However, Link had stuck around for pie, as cherry was his absolute favorite.  
  
Soon the pie was ready. Shadow was quite relieved about this. Everyone who'd been transformed into a human had some; Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Amy...(what?! It was a really big pie)...and Link, Drake and Sheaira hgad some too for the heck of it. Once they were done, things got strange.   
  
AGAIN, NOT IN THE SICK WAY, YOU TWISTED PERVERTS!!!  
  
Sonic's blue hair became blue quills. He went back to being three feet tall. And he returned to being a hedgehog. Cream's brunette pigtails became creamy brown floppy ears. She went back to being a rabbitt...Similar transformations occured with the others until soon everyone was back to normal. Thank god. And meanwhile the golfers had all been argueing over if Luigi had cheated or not...Looks like Sonic and friends got the better half of this story...  
  
"Ahhhh," Shadow sighed. "This is much better. I feel like more of an Ultimate Life Form this way." Sonic was laughing again. "What?!!" Shadow demanded. "What is so funny?!!"  
  
"I never realized it," Sonic said, restraining laughter. "But your quills look like a big starfish even when you're a HEDGEHOG!" He rolled around on the grass, laughing histerically.  
  
Shadow's eyes filled with fury. "Uh oh," Tails said. "You shouldn't have said that, Sonic."  
  
Too late. The last thing anyone heard was Shadow's huge yell of "CHAOS CONTROOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!".....  
  
((End of part one)) 


End file.
